Rōzupurinsesu
by ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: As shocking as it is, Tamaki finds out that Yuzuru Suoh is not his real father. His real father is none other than the former soul reaper captain, Kisuke Urahara... And furthermore the Hollows have begun taken notice of the half Shinigami... What will happen to the Ouran Host Club as the Soul Society and the Shinigami makes themselves known? Find out! I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Tamaki Urahara?

**Chapter 1: Tamaki Urahara?**

TAMAKI'S P.O.V.

* * *

"What?!" I yelled in shock as I sat across from my mother as she sat in her bed.

Her illness had gotten worse and the doctors said she doesn't have much time left... So I came to her here in France, despite my Grandmother's wishes...

The rest of the Host Club are back home trying to keep order without me but Mommy and my lovely daughter should have everything under control.

But still the words my mother said shocked my very soul...

She looked at me and said, "Tamaki... I'm sorry I lied to you my son but... It is the truth..."

I felt my eyes widen again as she said in a horase whisper, "Yuzuru Suoh is not your real father..."

I felt like I couldn't breathe... How was this even possible?

! I share the same looks as him... How is he not my father?!

Mother gave a soft smile and said, "You remember the story I told you on how I met your fath... I mean Yuzuru?"

I didn't reply... I was still in the depths of shock from the bombshell my mother dropped on me.

"Well... Before I met Yuzuru, I was in love with another man... A man with lushious blonde hair and pale grey eyes... His name was Kisuke Urahara..."

I looked up at my mother as she held head up high with a warm smile. She then said, "He saved me from falling from a balcony when a careless noble bumped into me... From that moment on we had a connection and we were deeply in love..."

She looked down with sad eyes and said, "But then... A man came looking for him so he could bring him back to Japan... A man with a murderous gleam in his eye by the name Kenpachi Zaraki... Kisuke told me that if the man found us together he kill us both... So Kisuke made a decision..."

Tears streamed down her face as she said, "He left with the man... He left to save me... And you..."

My eyes widen a bit at her implications in the story.

"Yes Tamaki... I was pregnant with you when Kisuke was forced to leave... I was so destraught by the fact that I couldn't tell him that day... Three months later I met Yuzuru, who's mother was pressuring him into finding an heir. He and I talked and he offered to provide for us..."

She took my hand and said, "And so you became the Suoh heir... Without anyone relizing you weren't Yuzuru's blood son..."

I looked at her and said, "So... So my father..."

She nodded and said with a small smile, "Your real father is Kisuke Urahara... Which recently I found out he's alive and still in Japan..."

My birth father is still alive?! And in Japan of all places?!

Mother picked up some envelopes and said, "He doesn't know about you my son... And I need to fix that before..."

She broke into a coughing fit with bits of blood coming from her mouth.

"**MOTHER**?!"

She laid back again and said in a fient whisper, "Tamaki my son... I want you to go to Karakura Town... And deliever this letter to Kisuke... To your father..."

I looked at my mother with tears gleaming in my eyes and said, "I will Mother... I will...!"

She gave a feint smile and said quitely, "Good... I feel tired..."

She began to close her eyes. I yelled, "**MOTHER DON'T GO! I STILL NEED YOU MOTHER!"**

She gave a small chuckle and said, "Ta... ma... ki..."

I watched at her body went limp.

"**MOTHER!"**

I began sobbing out cries for help... But all in vein...

My mother was gone...

And all I heard now was the metallic sound a chain snapping...

* * *

KYOYA'S P.O.V.

"Hey Honey-Senpai! Hey Mori-Senpai! It's good to see you!" Haruhi said as the two entered the music room.

We were all here for the Host Club business meeting as usual...

All but Tamaki...

He was to be arriving later due to the unfortunate passing of his mother in France and him only arriving back from the funeral today.

Honey smiled and said, "Hiya Haru-chan!"

Mori was holding a box wrapped in a light blue paper with red ribbons and roses.

Hikaru and Karou looked at the box and said simultaneously, "Hey what's with the gift?"

Honey frowned a little bit, turning off his boyish charm, and said, "It's for Tama-chan... Mori-chan and I got it for him so it might help him feel better..."

"That sounds like you two..."

We all turned to see Tamaki standing in the doorway of the music room but not like his usual self.

Tamaki's carefree and warm air had but all disapeared and replaced with a cold and mournful despostion. He wore a pair of black slacks and a wrinkled white button up shirt. His hair was a bit unrully and unkempt.

Then there was his eyes... The violet orbs had dulled and dark circles beneath his eyes from the sheer lack of sleep. He was a total wreck and I couldn't blame him...

He lost his mother... The only one in the club who knows how that feels is Haruhi and that was 10 years ago as well.

I looked at him and said, "It's good to see you."

He gave small nod and said quietly in a mournful tone, "Yeah... You too..."

Mori looked at him, handed him the box and said, "This is for you."

He looked at him and said with a sad smile, "Thank you... Mori-Senpai..."

Tamaki opened the box and pulled out a silver locket with a rose carved into it. Honey looked at him and said with a small smile, "We thought it would be a good way to keep your mother close to your heart."

Tamaki tensed up for a moment and said, "Yeah... Thank you..."

He slipped on the locket and headed towards the couch resting his head in his hands.

Hikaru looked at him and said, "You look tired Boss... When was the last time you slept?"

He replied with out looking up, "I'm not sure... So many things going through my head... I couldn't find sleep..."

Haruhi sat next to him and said, "Senpai... Something else happened... Didn't it?"

Haruhi's persepive skills are quite amazing. She picked that up before anyone else did.

Tamaki then said in a low voice, "Before she died... My mother told me something... Something that I still have a hard time believing..."

I pushed up my glasses a bit and said, "Well then..."

But the words that came out of his mouth made the room go dead quite.

"She told me that Yuzuru Suoh isn't my father..."

News like that followed by his mother's death... No wonder he's in this state...

Karou looked at him and said, "So do you know who your real Dad is?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah... I'm actually suppose to deliver a letter to him in Karakura Town... It was..."

He paused for a moment and then said, "It was my mother's last wish..."

I pushed up my glasses and said, "So you're hand delivering it?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah... Actually I was hoping..."

Haruhi looked at him and said, "Say no more Senpai... We're happy to go with you..."

I nodded and said, "Besides I do have family in Karakura. I wonder how my Uncle Ryūken and cousin, Uryū, are doing these days? I know my uncle's hospital is quite popular."

Which reminds me while I'm there, I'll have to see if Uryū can teach me a bit more of the Quincy art. I can sence spiritual pressure but that's just about it... I definantly have more to learn from my cousin.

Hikaru then said, "Then it's settled!"

I half expected Tamaki to jump up and shout in exicitement but it didn't happen. Instead he looked up at us and said with a soft smile, "Thanks guys... This means the world to me..."

I looked at him and said, "No problem but we do have to know your new last name for the records."

Honey nodded with Usa-chan in hand and said, "Yeah Tama-chan! What's your new last name?"

He looked down a bit and said quietly, "Urahara... Tamaki Urahara..."

Urahara? That name sounds vaugly familiar...

I looked over towards Haruhi who was a bit surprised.

She then said, "As in... Kisuke Urahara?"

Tamaki's head shot up and he said, "You know my birth father?!"

She nodded slightly and said, "When I was in grade school I went to Karakura for a while... He runs a shop up there and takes in orphans from time to time... He's a really nice guy... Tad bit eccentric, but nice."

That seemed to put Tamaki as ease a bit. He smiled a bit more and said, "That's great news... I guess we'll meet him... tomorrow..."

I watched at Tamaki collapsed from sheer exsaustion as was a sleep in a matter of moments on to Haruhi's lap.

She looked at him and said, "Senpai! Are you alright?! Say something!"

I looked at him and said, "He's fine Haruhi. He looked like he hasn't slept in days due to the stress, he just needs to sleep. This will be good for him."

Hikaru and Karou picked him up and said, "We'll take him to our place. It's the closest to the school."

I nodded and said, "Alright then. We'll all meet at the Hitachiin twins house tomorrow and make our way to Karakura."

They all nodded and began leaving the empty music room, leaving me alone. I set down my binder and opened up the window looking out to the setting sun.

I waved my hand by the charm that my Grandfather gave me so long ago and my bow came into existence.

Compared to my cousins, my bow was smaller and less powerful but...

I drew out and arrrow and fired out the window in a quarter of a second.

My speed made up for that...

If only my mother didn't turn her back on the Quincy art, then I would have the knowledge I despirately wanted to learn from my grandfather.

But now I have a reason to go to Karakura and I...

I drew back my bow once more and said, "I'll take advantage of this oppertunitiy to become a true Quincy."

* * *

HARUHI'S P.O.V.

Kisuke Urahara...

Of all the people to be Tamaki-Senpai's real father it just had to be someone connected to the Soul Society.

My life is confusing as it is, with the my Host duties during the day and my Soul Reaper duties during the night. Now they're coming together...

Well it's not like I didn't expect it, I mean the level of spiritual pressure from the club should be and is by all means a Hollow magnet, but I didn't relize that it's because Tamaki is the son of a former Soul Reaper Captain!

I walked into my apartment to see my father sitting down at the table dressed in his usual drag queen outfit.

He smiled and said, "Oh Haruhi! How are you today darling? Anything exciting happen?"

I looked at him and said, "You remember me telling you how Tamaki's mother died recently?"

He nodded a bit and said, "Poor boy... Hopefully the Avalon Reapers got her to the Soul Socitity alright."

I sat down and said, "Before she died, she told Tamaki that the man he thought his father was isn't his father."

He looked up a me as I said, "She told him that his real father is none other than Kisuke Urahara..."

Dad's eyes widen a bit and he said, "That means..."

I nodded and said, "That Tamaki is half Soul Reaper... No wonder he has more Spiritual Pressure that all the others..."

I stood up and said, "I'm going to go give my report."

Dad nodded and said, "Heh! Shiro-chan is going to go balisitic when he hears this."

I walked into my room, closing the door behind me, and summoned a Hell Butterfly to my finger.

"This is 4th seat Haruhi Fujioka of Squad 10, reporting in to Captain Hitsugaya from the Ouran district of the world of the living. I come to discover that one of the humans I was desiganated to guard, Tamaki Suoh, is actually the son of former captain of Squad 12, Kisuke Urahara. As of yet Kisuke has no knowlegde of his son, but will as of tomorrow per Tamaki's mother dying request. Requesting orders on if Tamaki Urahara is to be informed of my identity as a Soul Reaper. That is all."

The Hell Butterfly fluttered it's wings slightly and flew off toward the Seireitei.

Tomorrow, one of two things will happen.

One: Tamaki will become notified of the Soul Socitety and gain more spiritual energy.

Or two: He will have his memories replaced and the soul socitiey will cease to exist to him.

Either way...

I quickly slipped out of my gigai revealing my black kimono and zanpakutō. I quickly flash stepped out of the apartment and took to the roof tops.

The Hallows will still come...

I heard my soul pager beep and I rushed even faster towards the howls.

And I will still have to fight them!

* * *

**Author's Note**

A Soul Reaper Haruhi?!

A Quincy Kyoya?!

**AND TAMAKI IS THE SON OF KISUKE?!**

What could possibly go wrong with this scenerio...?

And just to give everyone a timeline on the story for both animes.

(Yes, I'm using the animes since I don't own the manga's but I wish I did)

**For Ouran: **It's just a bit after episode 12, meaning the school doesn't know Haruhi's a girl. This also means this story is an obvious AU.

**For Bleach**: It's right after Ichigo and Uryū's fight with the Menos Grande and right before Renji and Byakuka take Rukia away.

As for our Host Quincy and Soul Reaper more details on them will be devugled later... Along with some other intresting details about Fullbringers.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Let me know with REVIEWS!**

**...Till then...**

**JA NE!**


	2. Host in Karakura

**Chapter 2: Host in Karakura**

* * *

HIKARU'S P.O.V.

* * *

"Wow, so this is Karakura Town..." I said looking out the windows of the limo as we drove by.

My twin then said, "It looks like a twister hit it."

I had to agree since most of the buildings are destroyed and being repaired. Kyoka gave a small chuckle and said, "Appearntly you two didn't hear about the gas explosions set off by a tremor."

He looked out the window and said, "Besides it's only in this part of town. No where else got effe..."

He stopped in the middle of his sentance staring out the window with wide eyes.

Karou and I looked out the window to see a little girl standing near a light post and a vase of flowers. But the strangest thing was coming from the girl's chest was a broken chain nearly 12 links long and how faded she looked.

I leaned back a bit and said, "What an odd fashion statement..."

My twin noddedand said, "Who ever heard of wearing a chain on your chest?"

Mori and Honey both looked out the window at the girl. Honey whined, turned towards us, and said, "Karu-chan! Hika-chan! Quit lying, there's no one out there!"

Me and my twin looked at each other and back them saying siminutaniosuly, "You don't see her?!"

Mori replied with a nod and said, "No we don't."

We stared at them at shock and I said, "How do you not see the little girl with the freakin chain in her chest?!"

"Ah here we are." Kyoya said as we pulled in front of a large manor.

We all got out of the limo, Haruhi standing next to the Boss afriad he might pass out from exsaustion again.

Honey looked at the manor and said, "So this is where your cousin and uncel lives Kyoya-chan?"

"Since when did you let people call you chan, Kyoya?"

We all turned to see a teen around our age that looked a lot like Kyoya only with longer hair and a bland uniform. But what was most prominant was the long bandages wrapped around his hands and arms.

What the hell did he do to hurt him self this badly?

He then said, "Last I checked my cousin wouldn't allow anyone to call him chan."

Kyoya smirked and said, "It's good see you as well Uryu, although you weren't this beat up the last time I saw you."

Uryu sighed and said, "Well blame my ignorant lab partner, Ichigo... Damn fool spilled chemicals on my hands."

I whisled and said, "That has got to hurt."

He looked at us and said, "Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Uryu Ishida, as you may have guessed, I'm Kyoya's cousin."

Me and Karou smirked and said, "We're the Hitachiin twins, Karou and Hikaru."

Honey smiled and said, "Hiya Uyru-chan! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but most people call me Honey! And this is my younger cousin Takashi Morinozuka but we call him Mori."

Mori looked at him and said, "Hey."

Haruhi looked at him and said, "I'm Haruhi Fujiyoka and this is Tamaki Su... I mean Tamaki Urahara."

Uryu looked at Haruhi and Tamaki and said, "Alright I have two questions. One... Why is Haruhi dressed like a man when she is clearly a girl?"

We stood there slack jawed at Uryu as he figured it out within seconds. Haruhi replied with a scowl, "I accidently broke a ming vase and I am paying off an 8 million yen debt to them. Damn rich people..."

He pushed up his glasses much like Kyoya does and said, "Sounds like something my cousin would do. Now my second question is what the heck is wrong with him? He's raidating depression..."

Kyoya looked at his cousin and said, "He has had a very horrible series of events transpire one after another, thus bringing on his depressive state."

Karou then said, "Well at least he's not growing mushrooms..."

Uryu raised a brow and my brother and I said together, "You don't want to know..."

Haruhi looked at the street signs and said, "You guys go ahead with Uryu, I'm going to take Senpai to Urahara's shop... It's what we came here for."

We all nodded and watched at the two walked away from the manor. Uryu looked at us and said, "Well feel free to explore the manor and the town, but I have things of Kyoya's I need to give in private."

Karou nodded and said, "We understand..."

I looked at Mori and Honey and said, "Come on guys, let see some of the commoner's shops!"

Honey jumped up with Usa-chan and said, "Yay! Commoner's things!"

We all walked away leaving the cousins to talk among themselves. But I couldn't help but wonder what they talking about...

* * *

URYU'S P.O.V.

"You used Hollow bait to challange a Soul Reaper? Uryu you maybe the more experinced Quincy and I know you wanted to avengne grandfather but that was an increadibly stupid idea." Kyoya said as he drew back his bow and fired into the sky.

I sighed and said, "Well I didn't expect that many to show up... Or even the Menos Grande..."

Kyoya's eyes widen a bit and he said, "A M-Menos Grande-de... How the hell are you still alive and why isn't Karakura a cretor in the ground?!"

I pushed up my glasses and said, "Ichigo Kurosaki... He's the Subsitute Soul Reaper with the huge zanpakto... He nearly cut the Menos in half..."

I stood up a bit and said, "Enough practice with your bow, it's time for me to show you how to find people by their Spiritual Pressure."

I brought out the spirit ribbons and said, "As long as you know their spiritual energy you can track them with the ribbons and also..."

I pulled on Ichigo's blood red ribbon and said, "You'll be able to detect Soul Reapers as well."

Then over the next thirty minutes Kyoya practiced with the ribbons, easily finding Honey, Mori, Karou, and Hikaru.

He then reached out to find Haruhi's spirit ribbon but what he pulled up was unexpected.

Instead of the pure white ribbon that normal humans have, he was holding a blood red ribbon.

He stared at the ribbon and said, "It has Haruhi's energy on it... But that can only mean..."

"She's a Soul Reaper, more than likely placed near your club due to you and your friends high spiritual energies and the sheer amount of Hallows." I stated calmly.

He sighed and I said, "Well she's certainly better that Ichigo that's for sure... Now try to find your last friend's spirit ribbon and we'll discuss what to do about your 'friend'."

He reluctaintly let go of the red ribbon and closed his eyes feeling for his friend, Tamaki's ribbon in the tangled mess of the ribbons.

Finally he grabbed it but once again it wasn't white... But it was red either...

It was pink!

Like someone threw a red sweater in with a white t-shirt kind of pink.

He looked at me with wide eyes and said in a whisper, "If white ribbon is a normal human's soul and red ribbon is a Soul Reaper's soul... Does pink mean..."

I shook my head and said in a huff, "A human/Soul Reaper hybrid... Some how you not only made friends with a Soul Reaper but the son of one too!"

He looked at the pink ribbon and said quietly, "So that must mean Tamaki's real father must be a Soul Reaper..."

He looked at me and asked, "Does the name Kisuke Urahara mean anything to you?"

My eyes widen in shock...

He's that lunatic's son?! What's the world coming to?!

I coughed and replied, "Yeah... He's the former captain of squad 12."

Kyoya gawked at me and I said, "Well things just got much more... interesting to say the least."

* * *

KISUKE'S P.O.V.

"Hey Boss we have two people out here to see you!" Jinta said as he opened up my door.

I sighed in annoyance and said, "Alright... Show them in."

I watched as he left to go get my guest.

These days, nothing but Soul Reapers and those assoicated with them are the only ones to visit, like Ms. Kuchiki.

I feel terrible for how I'm using her, but she'll keep the Hogoyoku safe until I find a method for destroying it. I'm just hoping that Old Man Yama does send anyone after her right now.

The door of my sitting room opened and revealed two teenagers with high spiritual pressure.

The first was a girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes, and is obivously a Soul Reaper by how she looks at me and my cane.

Now the second teen was a young man around 16, with shaggy blonde hair like my own and dark violet eyes.

While the girl was nicly dresses and seemed more alert, the boy looked tired and mournful...

Something must have happened to him to make him act this way.

They both looked at me and I saw an new spark light in the boy's eyes. Huh? Maybe another subsitute?

I looked at them and said, "Hello and welcome to my shop, I'm Kisuke Urahara. What can I do for you folks?"

They both sat down at the opposite side of the table. The girl looked at me and said, "My name is Haruhi and this is Tamaki."

He looked at me and said, "I believe you knew my mother..."

I raised a brow from beneath my hat and asked, "Well what's her name?"

Then he said a name I thought I never hear again.

"Anne-Sophie Grantaine."

I stared at the boy who sat before me.

This was the son of the love of my life...

The woman I had to leave in France due to the Soul Socitecy's stupid rules! I guess she must have moved on...

But why is her son visiting me?

Wait a second... His mournful look, the friend, and he said knew...

Oh God... Don't tell me...

"Did something happen to Princesss An... I mean Anne?"

He looked down and said quietly, "She was sick for a long time... The illness finally caught up to her and she..."

The hot trail of tears said it all.

Oh my princess... If only I was there... God, why her?! Why take her!?

I kept my calm mask on and said, "I see... I'm sorry to hear that..."

Tamaki pulled out a letter from his coat and said, "Haruhi... Can you..."

She nodded and said, "I'll be outside the game shop we walked by earlier waiting for you Senpai."

She left the room, leaving me alone with Tamaki and the letter he held in his hands.

He slided over to me and said, "It was... My Mother's last wish that I hand deliever this."

What...?

Her last wish... was a letter to me...?

I lightly opened the letter and unfolded it revealing the words written.

I then began to read my former loves last letter;

* * *

_Kisuke my love,_

_If you are reading this then... I have passed on. _

_Oh darling, I have missed you so much that it hurts even now as I am dying._

_ First I want to say that I know you blame yourself my sweet for leaving me all those years ago, but you were protecting me... _

_I forgive you even though there is nothing for you to be apoligizing for... _

_Kisuke... _

_There are somethings you left me with when you forcibly left France those 16 years ago... _

_Your beuatiful paintings from your first home in the Seretei... _

_That lovely necklace you wore with silver beads that you got from your best friend, Yoruichi..._

_ But there was one thing, that you left me with that changed my life forever... _

_Our Son, Tamaki..._

* * *

My eyes widen in disbelief when I read that...

No... It can't be...

We only did it once, and that's because I was going to marry her...

16 years ago...

Oh my god...

That's how old this kid is! And his spiritual pressure...

Did she really get pregnant...?!

Is he really my son...?!

I turned my attention back to the letter still shaking from the shock I recieved.

* * *

_Yes Kisuke... The 16 year old boy sitting in front of you is our son. _

_His name is Tamaki Urahara although he believed it to be Suoh until I told him about you. _

_I've spent years with investigators trying to find you my Love, but now that I have found you, I'm too ill to tell you this in person. _

_Tamaki had no idea about you Kisuke, just like you had no idea about him... But he has our gift..._

_ He see's the dead like you an me... He can openly communicate with the spirits, but believes them to be tricks on his mind. _

_Please Kisuke, take care of Tamaki, he is going to be lost for a while and he needs his real father's guideance, not some rich snobs and the Hellish hag he calls mother._

_ I love you Kisuke with every last breath in this dying body. I have always had and always will, even in the Soul Socitey of Avalon..._

_ Take good care of our son._

_Love_

_Anne-Sophie Grantaine_

_A.K.A._

_Your Princess Anne_

* * *

I looked up at the boy...

No he's my son...

My son...

I watched him as he rubbed his shoulder trying to figure out what the hell's going on.

I set the letter down and took my hat off rubbing my head from the shock...

A son...

I have a 16 year old son, I never knew about...

I feel horrible now...

Damn that stupid order saying I can't leave the country...

If I stayed Kenpachi would have killed me and Anne...

And Tamaki too...

God, what am I suppose to do?!

"Umm... Did it say..."

I nodded and said, "Yes... It did..."

I looked at him and said, "I'm just a bit speechless..."

He looked down at the ground and said, "Yeah... I was too..."

A knock came at the door and Tessai opened it up. "Kisuke is there anything you and your guest need?"

A time machine would be nice... I would really like a do-over of meeting my only son.

I replied, "No... Why don't you take Jinta and Ururu to go pick up our latest stock?"

He nodded and said, "Very well sir."

He turned to Tamaki and said, "I hope to see you for dinner Mr..."

"Tamaki... Tamaki Sou..."

He choked up a bit on his last name, not sure which to use.

I looked at Tessai and said, "Just call him Tamaki for right now Tessai. I'll explain later."

He simply nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Soon the three spirtual pressences were gone leaving me alone with Tamaki... With my son...

* * *

TAMAKI'S P.O.V.

"So... Are you really...? I mean... What I'm trying to say..."

Kisuke raised his hand and said, "Yes, it is true... There's not a doubt in my mind for three reasons. One: We look quite alike. Two: Um... Well..."

He blushed a bit and said, "The date of... 'ahem... conseption... ahem' ... seems to match up. And three: My Princess would never lie about something this imporitant. You're my son, there's no doubt about it..."

I looked at him and said, "Princess...?"

He gave a small smile and said, "In the Urahara family we were taught to treat every lady that deserved it with dignanty, like they were royality. The women I got close to I always refered them as a lady... But your mother was in a league of her own when I saved her from the balcony that night and we danced in the rose gardens for hours on end... She became my one and only Rōzupurinsesu... My Princess of roses... The only woman I have ever wanted to marry without a second thought."

I looked at him and asked quietly, "So why didn't you...?"

I already knew the answer from my Mother but, I wanted to make sure...

He sighed and said, "Long before I met your mother I was a part of... an orginzation... I left it for my own reasons but they still believed me to be apart of it... When I was in Paris, they sent someone to take me back to Japan... Dead or Alive... A man by the name Kenpachi Zaraki..."

He pressed his head down and said, "He told me if I didn't come right then and there he'd kill me and Anne... So I went back... and was told I could never leave the country again..."

He clasped his hands together and said, "I would have gladly returned to her if I could have... I fought and fought with them, but they refused to listen... So I could only see your mother in my dreams but never in person..."

The story... It matched word for word...

He really is the same man Mom met and fell in love with...

He's my actual birth father...

I looked at him and said, "I'm sorry I had to ask you that but... I had to make sure..."

Kisuke nodded and said, "Understandable..."

I gave a small smile and said, "I guess we should get to know each other a bit better..."

Kisuke smirked and said, "Well when do they let you out for summer break at your school?"

I replied, "At Ouran they let us out yesterday..."

He looked at me and said, "Ouran? As in Ouran Acadmy?"

I nodded slightly and said, "Yeah... Me and my friends... We go there and run one of the most sucessful clubs... It's really nice..."

He smiled and said, "Tell me more about it... It sounds interesting."

I gave a small smile and said, "Alright but then you have to tell me more about you, okay?"

He nodded and said, "Alright, fair enough."

I sat back a bit and said, "Well I'm the president of the Ouran Highschool Host Club..."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Ah, the chapter of reuniting!

It was great to see the cousins talk and make their discoveries.

And of course the meeting between father and son!

But what about our favorite twins and their sixth sense?

And where the Hell is Haruhi?!

Next chapter is going to be a real cool one, invoving a certain strawberry...

ICHIGO: IT MEAN'S ONE WHO PROTECTS!

ME: SHUT UP ICHI! DON'T MAKE ME GET RUKIA IN HERE WITH MY SHARPIES!

ICHIGO: You wouldn't dare...

(I open the door to reveal Rukia, with sharpies in hand and a saditic smile on her face)

ME: I think Chappy would lighten his scowl...

RUKIA: (Smiles) I agree.

(Ichigo then tries to run away only to have me Flash Step in front of him)

ME: Bukudo Number 1: Sai!

(Ichigo is now paralyed)

ICHIGO: NOT AGAIN!

*Sigh* That's what you get for fighting with the author.

Anyway, tell me how I'm doing because one review is not going to cut it...

I won't post the next chapter until I have at least 10...

So recomend me to your friends, enemies, dogs, cats, jedi, avengers, ect...

Oh and before I forget...

HAPPY MAY THE FOURTH!

MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU!

And wish me luck... I graduate High School in 2 weeks!

* * *

**Good? Bad? Let me know with REVIEWS!**

**...Till then...**

**JA NE!**


	3. The Sins of a Soul Reaper

**Chapter 3: The Sins of a Soul Reaper**

* * *

ICHIGO'S P.O.V.

"Hey Rukia... What the damn hurry?!" I yelled as Rukia took off running.

One minute we were talking about Soul Reaper stuff, the next she was in a mad dash down the street.

I wonder if it's a Hollow? Or maybe it's Uryū again...

Either way whatever she ran off to must be impor...

"Haruhi! It's been too long since, I last saw you!"

I looked at Rukia as she and a young guy hugged in a friendly manor and almost sibling like manor.

He smiled and said, "You too Rukia... But what are you doing here and why are you in a Gigai?"

He knows about Gigai's? He must be a Soul Reaper too...

I stepped up and said, "Rukia... Who is this?"

She turned to me and said, "Oh sorry Ichigo... This is my best friend from back home, her name is Haruhi Fujiyoka."

Wait... HER?!

I stuttered out, "You're a chick?!"

Haruhi sighed and said, "A kid thought gum in my hair would be nice and as for why I'm cross dressing... It's a long story... But I hope it's a good as the reason why you're spiritual energy is off the charts and why Rukia is in a Gigai."

Rukia sheepishly smiled and said, "Oh... Okay... Just promise you won't get mad..."

Then Rukia told the events on how I became a Substitute Soul Reaper and how I've been handling the Hollows for the last couple of months.

Haruhi blinked a couple of times and said, "You know Byakuya is going to be mad... God knows how mad Momo-Nee and Shiro-Nii is for me taking a long mission in the human world. By the way have you talked to them recently?"

Rukia shook her head and said, "Sorry, I didn't see Captain Histugaya or Lieutenant Hinamori before I left... Only Renji and Captain Ukatike."

She sighed and said, "Oh well... Guess it's my story time..."

She looked at us and began her tale. "As you know Rukia, I was assigned a long term mission in the Ouran district guarding a group of individuals with high spiritual pressure. They are six teenage guys known as the Ouran High School Host Club..."

I looked at her and said, "That school for rich kids up near Okinaowa? Man I heard only the wealthy and the insanely smart get in there."

Haruhi nodded and said, "And the Host Club is no exception... Originally I had intended on playing a love sick puppy and guard them that way, but after the incident with my hair and me accidentally breaking a vase, I became a Host."

I rubbed my head and said, "Geeze... How much was..."

"¥8,000,000..."

My jaw nearly hit the sidewalk.

She broke a vase worth ¥8,000,000?! What the hell was it doing in a school in the first place?!

She then went on to tell how she became a member and protected them from the shadows.

Rukia looked at her and then said, "That doesn't explain why you're in Karakura..."

She sighed and said, "That's where things get complicated..."

* * *

**ONE EXPLANATION LATER**

**A/N: I'm getting tired of explaining the same things over and over so this will do!**

* * *

"What the hell...?!"

That's all I could say after her explanation of her friend/boss, Tamaki, finding out he's Hat-n-Clog's son...

That's totally fucked the hell up!

Finding out the man you called father for the last 16 years isn't your Dad but some stranger that was forced to leave... I mean come on!

Rukia shook her head and said, "I always heard Kisuke had fallen in love once... But with a human... Central 46 must have gone ballistic."

Haruhi nodded and said, "Right now I'm awaiting orders from Shiro-Nii, on what I should do."

I raised a brow and said, "Okay but who this Shiro guy and Momo chick?"

Haruhi smiled a bit and said, "Well when I first woke up in the Soul Society, I was taken in by three people; Momo Hinamori, Toshiro Histugaya, and my adoptive father, Ryōuji Fujioka... Ryōuji was a father to me, Momo my big sister, and Shiro my big brother... We all became Soul Reapers and join the squads. Momo became a lieutenant, Shiro became the Captain of squad 10, Ryōuji became the 5th seat in squad 2, and I became 4th seat in squad 10. So from time to time I'll slip up and call them Momo-Nee, Shiro-Nii, and Dad on occasion."

I rubbed my head and said, "That's pretty interesting. A mix-match family of Soul Reapers... That's pretty cool."

She nodded and her phone went off. She looked down and said, "Oh, I got two messages... Let's see... One from Tamaki-Senpai and one from Kyoya-Senpai... Alright Tamaki's staying for dinner at Urahara's and will be back later. Kyoya wants me to come back to the manor and help him and Uryū find the rest of the club..."

She groaned and said, "I swear they always get lost... See you guys later!"

She ran off over the hill when her words echoed back to me...

_'Kyoya wants me to come back to the manor and help him and Uryū find the rest of the club...' _

_'Help him and Uryū find the rest of the club...'_

_ 'Him and **Uryū**..._'

Did she really just say...

"Hey Ichigo..."

"Yeah?"

"She said Uryū right?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

"The same Quincy Uryū who has a grudge against Soul Reapers?"

"Uh-huh..."

We both sat silent for a few seconds not sure what to say, until Rukia's soul pager goes off...

Then I muttered out the only thing that came to mind.

"Well Fuck..."

* * *

HONEY'S P.O.V.

"Wow. This place is much different than Ouran! Isn't that right Takashi?" I asked my younger cousin as I rode on his shoulders with Usa-Chan in hand.

Takashi, Hika-chan, Karu-chan and I have been walking around seeing all the different commoner buildings, parks, and even a commoner school!

Takashi looked up at me and replied in his deep voice, "Yeah."

The twins looked around and Hika-chan said, "So you guys seriously don't see the girl with the chain?"

"Or the other people with chains dangling from their chest like the one sitting underneath the tree over there?" Karu-chan added.

I looked over towards the tree... There was something their but it was all blurry, like it was invisible or something...

I replied, "Something is there... But it's really blurry..."

"Oh~! You can see it too!"

I turned to see a teen girl who looked about 15 with bright red hair and a large chest.

She smiled and said, "It's not too often you meet people who can see spirits..."

The twins mouths fell open and they both said, "THOSE WERE SPIRITS?!"

The girl nodded and said, "Yep! And only certain people can see them. I first saw them as blurs too, but as I encountered more and more spirits the blurs became real to me enough that I could touch them."

I smiled and said, "That's so neat! Isn't that right Usa-chan!"

The girl looked at me and Usa-chan and said, "You two look so cute together...Um... Sorry I never got your names..."

I smiled and said, "I'm third year student, Mitsukuni Haninozuka but people call me Honey, and this is my younger cousin, third year student, Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori."

Hika-chan and Karu-chan then said, "We're first year students, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Honor to meet you Princess."

The girl looked at them and asked, "But which one is which?"

The twins smiled and said, "Then let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!"

They shuffled around and around and pointed to the girl.

She looked at them and pointed at one of the twins and said, "That's Hikaru."

They looked at her in shock and Karu-chan then asked, "H-How...?!"

She smiled and said, "Ichigo says I have a natural talent for finding out who's who... By the way I'm first year Orihime Inoue."

Orihime... I smiled and said, "Wowie! You're a real princess Ori-chan!"

Hika-chan looked at her and asked, "So back to the... spirits... What's with the chains?"

She smiled and said, "From what I was told, it's called the Chain of Fate. Everyone has one connected to their body but when it breaks from the body that means..."

She looked a bit saddened their. Mori looked at her and said, "They die... Right?"

She nodded sadly and said, "Yeah. Then one of three things happen. The first is that the Soul passes on to the Soul Society to live in peace. Two they are stuck on earth due to attachments where they slowly lose their sanity. Or three... They turn into a Hollow... Trust me... Hollows are really scary..."

A loud roar echoed though the air and Orhime froze on the spot in fear.

She looked at us and said in a whisper, "Run..."

The four looked at her and Karou said, "Wha-?"

"WE NEED TO RUN BEFORE-..."

A loud boom kicked up the dirt and a large blur appeared out of no where.

Hikaru then screamed, "WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?! IT'S HUGE?!"

We all began backing away from the blur as fast as we could only to have us bump into another one.

Suddenly I felt a large grasp on me and I began floating into the air. "MISAKAMI!"

I felt the grip grow tighter and tighter until...

"LET HIM GO YOU HOLLOW SCUM!"

I fell down into Takashi's arms and looked up. The blur was no longer blurred but a monster made up of black skin and a pure white mask, although one of it's arms was missing...

"Your fight is with me Hollow!"

I looked in front of us and there stood a teen no older than 15 with bright orange hair, a black and white kimono, and a huge sword he carried on his back.

"Ichigo..." Orihime whispered as she stared at the mysterious teen.

The teen then lifted the sword up and jumped into the air slicing the monster into two and making it disappear.

He then turned around to see the five of us (The twins, Takashi, Orihime, and myself) looking at him in awe.

He sighed and said, "This is going to be a LONG day..."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And so we begin to see how things tie together!**  
**Thank you all for the wonderful comments and I hope to hear more from you. **

**Till then...**

**JA NE!**


End file.
